Sunset Thoughts
by BK27
Summary: Rukia and Renji live in the distant future where time travel is possible. When Renji takes a trip to the Old West, Rukia follows him. Will Rukia find Renji, and what will be waiting for her when she finally sees him?
1. Chapter 1

**Sunset Thoughts**

"Why do your thoughts at sunset bring both happiness and sadness? Does the vibrant glow of the setting sun give you thoughts of melancholy because you know the night will come? Do you feel relieved that the day is over and look forward to the morning?"

Rukia opened her eyes. She was never going to get back to bed. She thought too much at night. Plus, the room was always so bright. She rolled herself out of bed slowly and made her way over to the curtain. She looked around the room. "Why do rooms have to be so big?" She wondered. "Why do all the studio apartments these days have such tall ceilings, large open areas, and windows that take up an entire wall? We have not grown in size, why should the apartments?" Rukia sighed as she walked over to the window. She gazed out at the city in front of her. She was up on the 27th floor, so she could see pretty far out. All she could see were the city lights, the hologram billboards flashing the newest gadget or body product. The flashing lights could be seen illuminating the carpet below her. She looked down and almost wondered if closing the curtain will do anything. Just then, she felt the warmth of arms being wrapped around her. She smiled and sat back into his lap as they both gazed out into the night.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"No. I was thinking too much again."

"Save your intense thoughts for the morning. The night is for relaxing."

"Yeah, you're right." Rukia yawned and blinked a few times. "Oh wow, I guess I am tired." She pushed her head against his chest. "Can we stay here a little longer Renji?"

Renji smiled. "Of course. Much better than sleeping alone." He stared out into the city and held Rukia closer.

"What would these years have been like without you by my side as my loving boyfriend?"

Renji chuckled. "They would suck."

Rukia laughed. "You're right. Nice one." Her eyes felt heavy, but she kept them open and looked out at the billboards.

"Say Rukia, I was thinking of going on a time trip soon. Guess where I'm going?"

"Saturn."

"Be serious. Guess."

"I don't know."

"You're no fun. I'm going to the American West of the 1870s. The wild west baby."

Rukia shifted. "There were a lot of gun fights then? From what we've learned, that time is filled with nothing but greed, lust, violence, and anything else you can think of. Why would you want to go there?"

"Why wouldn't I? Come on, as long as I keep my nose clean, I shouldn't have a problem, should I?"

"Renji, the men of back then I'm sure would kill someone for just looking at them funny. I don't like it. I have a bad feeling." She shifted closer to him.

"Relax Rukia. It'll be fine. I'm just going for a few days. I'll be back before your birthday. Don't worry."

Rukia shifted again. "Now I'm really worried."

"Rukia."

"Renji I don't like it, but you're an adult. You can make your own decisions. At least bring me back something."

"No problem." Renji could hardly contain his excitement. His boring job had no real adventure, and this would surely help him get his adventure fix before he had to return to his regular life. He looked down and felt Rukia's steady breathing. She had fallen asleep. Renji picked her up gently and laid her down on the bed. He closed the large curtains and slipped in bed next to her.

"Good night baby. I love you."

Rukia made a noise and rolled over. Renji smirked and rolled over on to his back. This was going to be the best birthday present he was going to give her ever. He had read about a master jewelery maker that would make the most beautiful jewelry. So much so that it was still written about 600 years later. He was going to get Rukia a necklace, earring, and bracelet set. He was even going to bring extra money from the time period and see what else he can find. All he could think about was finding John Smith and showing him a picture of Rukia. He even had a co-worker age the picture so it actually looked of that time. He needed to fit in after all. A helicopter could be heard flying overhead. He could hear the noise of the city out there with the window open, so he got up to close one of the massive windows. He looked out one last time. "Goodbye 2427." He said as he closed the window, lowering his eyes to contemplate what he said. He moved back to the bed and looked at Rukia. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodbye for now."

Rukia woke up later than what she normally does. She had vacation for the next week, so she really wanted to get some housework done and maybe go shopping, but when she woke to find Renji not in bed, her week's plans suddenly consisted solely of being with him. She got out of bed quickly and called out to him. After some time, she concluded he wasn't home. As she looked around for clues, she remembered he was going on a time trip. She groaned and threw a nearby pillow, cursing Renji for doing something so risky. She left quickly heading for the Time Trip center. As she walked briskly towards the tall building, she could only think about Renji and what he was doing at that moment. Her mind flashed to images of bar fights, boozing, and the women. She stopped briefly at the last thought. Those shapely women with their top half practically hanging out and a liquor tolerance that would pass most men these days, she practically ran for the last block. As she arrived, she saw more people signing in for trips. She was glad that the center had special software that prevents any events from happening that would dramatically alter the future. She thought the technology was just meant to keep the less intelligent people from ruining the future. She approached the clerk and realized she didn't know what to say.

"Can I help you miss?"

She paused for a moment, then spoke softly. "My boyfriend took a trip and I'd like to surprise him. We have a joint account. It's under Rukia Kuchiki."

The woman typed away and found the file.

"Ah yes, Renji Abarai. He came in at 7:14 this morning and took our Old West Package."

"What's in that package?"

"It includes a 5 night stay in northwest Arizona in 1871. It's complete with period attire, spending money in the local currency, and a K.I.D. (Knowledge Implant Device) containing information on local news, horseback riding, and weapon management."

Rukia pretended to smile. "Am I able to get the same package for the same time so I can meet him?"

The clerk typed again. "Yes, it looks like we have 2 slots left. That will be 3,045. Rukia paid and frowned at the price she had to pay to get to spend time with her boyfriend. She was led down a gray hallway to a room marked with a 27. She walked in the entryway and placed all of her possessions in the lock box. As she entered, she saw the two technicians who were going to send her back. They looked tired.

"Welcome. Looks like you chose the Old West Package Miss Kuchiki?"

"Yes I did. The notes should say that I need to be synced up with my boyfriend's profile so that I can meet him there."

The one leaned back in his chair. "Making sure he stays behaved in the wild west?"

Rukia shrugged. "I trust him. I just don't want to spend my week's vacation alone." She felt the lie dig into her stomach. Both men smiled briefly and led her into the chamber.

"Alright Miss Kuchiki. We will send you back now. Please stay still. In exactly 5 days, we will send you back. Have fun."

Rukia nodded and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath as she felt the warm particles of air around her become statically charged and the familiar sting of her body being sent back. She felt the roar of the machine and the constant humming that was playing in her head. She never opened her eyes during the jump. She was too afraid to see what was between her destination in time. As the final clicks could be heard, she held her breath, then she felt the static go away and she exhaled slowly. She then inhaled and could smell an earthy smell that she hardly could smell anymore. She opened her eyes to see the rising sun in front of her. It was brilliant and filled the sky with oranges and yellows mixed with blues. She breathed in deep and exhaled in a victorious cheer. She jumped up and down and then looked down as her clothes felt quite familiar.

"Lazy techs!" She yelled as she realized she was still in her normal clothes. The sleek clothes would definitely stand out. She looked in her pockets but found no cash and as she thought about it, she realized her K.I.D. was not installed. She crouched down feeling very vulnerable. As she looked around, she could see a house in the distance and a field of tall grasses and shrubs between the house and what looked to be the town. She looked around her and only found more grasses and in the distance could see various rock formations and cacti. She heard what sounded like voices and ran behind a rock. She looked over and saw three men riding horses towards the town. As they passed, she saw one with bright red hair.

"Renji!" She called out. The men slowed down and pulled out their guns. She hid behind the rock and put herself in a ball. The thought of Renji just pulling out a gun without looking at her made her stomach turn. She could hear the hooves of the horses continue to move and after a moment, she peeked out to see the men had passed and were almost in town. She sighed in relief and ran towards the house. She knew that language has changed over the years and sincerely hoped that the automatic translator that was in her ear would still work. If it didn't, she decided she was going to hunt wild animals and live under a rock for 5 days. She moved steadily towards the house, and as she got closer, realized that there were clothes hanging out to dry. She stealthily crept up to the house and pressed herself against it. She peered into the window and saw no one in the small space. She glanced around all corners and decided that no one was home. She looked up at the clothes and decided to try the dress that was flowing in the breeze. She took it down and tried it on over her clothes. She came to the conclusion quickly that the lady of the household was much larger than her. So much that the dress wrapped around her twice. Rukia sighed in disappointment and hung it back up. She looked around in hopes the family had a daughter, but all she saw were men's clothes. She then found at the end that there were some smaller clothes. She groaned as she realized they were boy's. She still needed clothes, so she took the shirt and put it over her. It was nearly a perfect fit. She took the shirt off and tried the pants. The pants were a little big, but they should do with the suspenders she found. She looked around quickly and then took off her clothes. She made a hole near the porch and buried her clothes there. She finished dressing and used the reflection of the window to see herself.

"I really look boyish." She said to herself. She kept her shoes as they were very basic and of course her undergarments. She kicked at the ground for a while to dirty her shoes. Feeling proud of herself, she made a mental note of where the house was so she could return in 5 days to put the clothes back and get her own. She walked briskly through the yard and entered the tall grass. The area was in an early morning haze and the warm breeze felt so refreshing. She began to pick up speed until she was jogging through the grasses. She laughed at how carefree she felt for a moment. She felt like a kid again. She stopped abruptly as the grass ended and the town began. She walked slowly behind the buildings. They were all so different than what she was used to that she found herself touching the sides of the buildings and just taking in the whole situation. She rounded a corner and saw a sign that said saloon. She figured it'd be a good place to start, so she walked over. There were a few people in town, but they paid no attention to her. As she neared the saloon, she could smell the unmistakable smells of spilled alcohol, urine, and probably something rotting. She almost gagged, but eventually got used to it and continued into the saloon. The barkeep looked at her once, then continued to clean the glass in his hand.

"Excuse me sir. I'm looking for a man named Renji Abarai."

The man looked at her. "Ain't nobody here by that name."

Rukia was so relieved she could understand him and he could understand her. That meant her automatic translator still worked. She thought for a moment. "Maybe I should describe him. He's about as tall as you with bright red hair and tattoos."

The barkeep stopped and put the glass down. "What business ya got with him?"

She was startled by the man's sudden change of tone. "I just need to talk to him. Do you know where he is?"

"Kid, you don't wanna be messin' with the likes of him. You better get on home now." Rukia was confused. How could he have made such a problem if he'd been there only a few hours? Rukia was about to ask about it when the barkeep looked out the door. "Well, ya ain't gotta look very far cause here he is."

Rukia looked over and saw Renji with two other men walk through the doors. The bar became silent and Rukia looked around as she saw the customers all sit and stare at them. She looked back at Renji and saw the men he was with grab a seat at a nearby table. Rukia had since grabbed a seat at the bar and watch as Renji walked over to the barkeep. His attire was that of the era. She looked down and saw that he had a holster on. She looked closer and saw the handle of a gun. She gulped and froze. Renji walked right past her without even a look and leaned on the bar.

"Mornin' Horace. Bottle of Jim's."

Renji placed a few coins on the counter and the barkeep took them quickly. He then took out a bottle and three glasses and handed them to Renji carefully.

"Thanks Horace."

Renji turned and walked to the table where the men were and placed everything down. The other men grabbed the bottle and began pouring. Renji stayed standing up and took a few shots. He then talked with them for a moment and headed back up to the bar. He pulled up a seat a few seats over from Rukia's glazed over eyes and ordered something else and sat at the bar drinking the dark liquid. Rukia hopped out of her chair and pulled up a chair next to Renji.

"Nice to see you again. You could have left me a note or something. I had to steal a poor boy's clothes just so I wouldn't stand out. I'm here for 5 days too. Where are you staying?"

Renji had his glass midway to his mouth when he dropped in to the counter. He looked right at her and with a strange look in his eyes, said the words Rukia never expected to hear.

"Who the hell are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I must have not heard him right." She thought. "He asked who I was, but he knows I am his girlfriend. Is he still in character? I better play along."

"Cut the kid some slack Red. He was looking to talk to you." The barkeep chimed in.

"What would a measly runt like this want with me?"

Rukia could feel a vein burst somewhere. "Renji, you don't have to get this far in character. Let's just take a walk and talk about it."

"About what?!" Renji shot back. "Look kid, I don't know you and I frankly don't care what you have to say. Now get lost. This place is for grown ups."

Rukia was just about to yell an insult when someone put their hand on her shoulder. "Don't be so mean to our little guest Red. She probably has quite the story to tell." Rukia turned around just as the other men echoed, "She?!" Behind her. As Rukia expected, it was a saloon girl. At least that's what she guessed by how the woman was dressed. She had on the typical garb Rukia always would see in movies.

"Good morning young lady, my name's Rangiku. I'm guessing you're not from around here, are you?" Rukia shook her head. "Well then, why may I ask are you dressed like a boy?"

Rukia had to think of a reason fast. "I ruined my clothes and borrowed these until I can get some new ones."

Rangiku smiled. "Well you're in luck, we girls have plenty of dresses that you can have."

Rukia tensed up. "Oh, thank you, but I'm more of a plain clothes kind of girl."

Rangiku thought for a second. "I may just have something. Come on upstairs. I'll introduce you Miss...?"

"Rukia Kuchiki."

"Rukia then? Well let's go." Rangiku grabbed Rukia's hand and led her upstairs. Rukia looked behind her to see that Renji had already began talking with the men he came in with. A feeling of dread came over her. Rangiku led Rukia in to a small room that appeared to be the changing room. Rangiku looked around and came back a while later with some dresses in various shades.

"The other girls are working right now. We can say hi later. Now, I found quite a few dresses that may just fit you. I'll come back in a few minutes." The door closed and Rukia was left inside wondering what to do. The clothes smelled a bit, but Rukia didn't want to be disrespectful. If only there was an implant in her that made bad smells go away. She was still happy though that her auto translator worked and everyone could understand her as well. Rukia sifted through the dresses and found one that looked modest enough. It was a lilac with black lace trim. Rukia inspected the sewing and noticed how detailed and beautiful the entire dress was. She slipped on the dress and was surprised that it fit. It was the perfect length as well. Rukia looked at herself in the mirror. She liked the look. It still covered her, but didn't make her look like a housewife either. Rukia felt a bit of deviousness and wanted to show off herself to Renji and prove to him that it was time to get out of character and find some barn loft to get some quality time together. Rangiku returned a few moments later and immediately burst out laughing. Rukia looked at her in confusion.

"Sorry, that was for one of the girls' daughters for a present. I didn't realize you were that small."

Rukia forced a smile. "Well some people just have the gift of curves I guess."

Rangiku shook her head. "Sorry dear. You look beautiful. Now, mind telling me how you know Red?"

"Why does everyone call him that?"

"That's the name everyone started calling him. He came into town three days ago. He didn't know his name or where he was from. He must have been depressed from the amnesia, because he started talking with the local bandits and started riding with them a short time later. He could've started fresh, what with losing his memories and all, but he instead took to a life of petty crimes. Such a shame for such a handsome man. We ladies took to him real fast." Rukia's heart rate increased dramatically. "We liked his tattoos and strong build. All the ladies have been swooning over him, and at night, we are all over him. To my knowledge he's never been upstairs. Such a shame again. I think most of the girls here wouldn't even require money to have some time with him."

"That's enough!" Rukia shouted. Rangiku stepped back.

"I'm sorry dear."

Rukia looked down. "I'm sorry Rangiku. I really appreciate the dress you gave me."

"You're welcome. Now would you mind telling me how Red and you are connected?"

Rukia sighed. She might as well say it. "Renji and I have been dating for 7 years now."

Rangiku gasped. "7 years! Wow, that's a long time." She looked down. "Do you know why he has amnesia?"

"I don't. I wish I did. It hurts so much. I went to look for him and when he said, "Who are you?" I froze. I think my heart broke. I really don't know what to do."

Rangiku walked over to Rukia and grabbed her hand. "Just talk to him. I can bring him up here and you can talk privately if you want."

"Thank you, but I'd like to get him out of the saloon and to a place more private that we can talk. I already tried, but he won't listen. Do you think you might be able to help get him outside?"

"I can try dear." Rangiku gave an honest smile. "I think you could use a drink. Let's go downstairs. I'll buy you the nicest stuff we got." Rukia nodded and they left the room and headed downstairs. Rukia looked and found Renji still at the bar. As Rukia came down, Renji looked up for a brief moment, then looked back down to his drink. A moment later though, he looked again and they made eye contact. They kept looking at each other until Rukia stepped from the last stair and towards the bar. Rangiku was closely behind and walked behind the bar to pour Rukia a drink.

"Rangiku."

"Relax Horace. I'll be outta here before you know it. Just makin' Miss Rukia a drink."

Rukia pulled up a chair two away from Renji and flattened out her dress. Rangiku winked at her and passed her the glass. Rukia took a sip and nearly coughed as the drink burned down her throat. She felt the warmth of the drink and had another sip before downing the whole thing in one shot. She slammed the drink on the bar and exhaled deeply. "Feel better sweety?" Rangiku looked at her with concerned eyes.

"I do. Thank you."

"Here, have one more for the road."

Rukia took the glass. "Thank you for everything." She downed the drink quickly again and scooted out of the chair. She walked slowly past Renji and looked up into his eyes. They were still watching her, and she smiled at him the way she used to when they first met. A smile that says she would like to talk. As she opened the door to leave the saloon, a gust of wind came in and blew her skirt. She looked behind her as she was walking out to see Renji looking right at her. She gave another smile as she held her hair down. Then, she was out the door. She walked out and the sun was shining bright. She wished she had some sun glasses right about now. She started to feel the effects of the alcohol and began feeling her feet move differently. She kept on walking. Not knowing where she was going to end up. Down the road from the saloon was a house where a woman was outside watching her two kids play. The woman saw Rukia staggering and stood up, putting her knitting down.

"Excuse me, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just had a few too many drinks and haven't eaten yet." Rukia smiled, but was quite embarrassed.

"Would you like some pie? I just made it."

"Oh it's alright. I don't want to be a bother."

"You aren't at all, please have a seat on the steps. I'll be right back."

Rukia smiled and sat down on the steps. The kids came over and asked her every question imaginable. The woman came back a moment later with a large slice of what looked to be a berry pie. "I just picked these yesterday. My husband says it's too sweet, but the kids and I love it." She handed Rukia the pie and immediately Rukia's mouth began to water. She grabbed the fork and took a small bite. It was the most amazing thing she had ever eaten in her life. It was so fresh, rich, flaky, everything she could think of. She took a few more bites and almost choked on a piece as she shoveled it in. "Careful now. Don't want to choke on it." Rukia nodded and looked up to see the woman go inside again. She returned with a glass of water. Rukia thanked her and took a sip. Even the water was amazing. She could taste the minerals, but it still tasted like water. She made a mental note to come back to this time period more often when she gets hungry. The woman sat back down. "My name's Orihime and these are my kids Maya and Ken. Say hello kids." The kids both said hello and continued playing.

"I'm Rukia."

"Nice to meet you. You seem new to town."

"I am. I just got here. I was looking for my boyfriend that ran off. He's the one everyone calls Red."

Orihime looked down. "I see."

"What is it? He didn't say anything to you did he?"

She shook her head. "No, he just seems to like to pick fights with my husband."

Rukia sighed. "Well if that's it, that's good I guess."

Orihime nodded and began knitting again. Rukia finished the water and pie and placed the dishes on the step. She looked out to the town and made note of the different buildings. There was the store, sheriff's office, barber, and various houses right by this one. She then looked down at her dress and gazed at the black lacing. She thought hard about what to do. She needed a place to stay, but she didn't want to ask this nice family. She was supposed to get money, but that didn't go through either. She decided she was going to see if the local inn would have an opening if she worked for it. She also wondered how things were going to be with Renji when he's sent back. He's ahead of her, so he may be lost for two days and who knows what would happen then. She had so many questions and thoughts running through her head that she didn't hear the footsteps approaching.

"You wanted to talk?"

Rukia looked up to see Renji standing in front of her. He looked past her and to Orihime. He tipped his hat and Orihime said a quiet greeting before ushering the kids inside. Rukia took the plate and cup and handed it back to Orihime. "Thank you for the hospitality Orihime. It was delicious." Orihime smiled and walked inside, closing the door softly behind her. Rukia looked back at Renji, who was leaning on one leg. Rukia took a deep breath. "Would you like to walk with me?"

Renji shrugged. "Sure."

Rukia stood up and started walking. Renji followed and looked down at her. "So."

"Red, I hate to tell you, but are the rumors true that you have no memories except for the last few days?"

Renji looked in front of him. "Yeah."

"Would you like me to tell you who you are, where you come from. Everything?"

"Let's just start with my name and how you know me."

"Renji Abarai." She paused. My name's Rukia Kuchiki and for the last 7 years of my life I've had the most caring, passionate, devoted boyfriend that would protect me at all costs." Renji slowed his pace. He looked at her.

"I'm him aren't I?"

"You are." Rukia smiled. She felt butterflies in her stomach. She could relive her first everything with him again. Though she remembers, he doesn't, so maybe she can redo some failed first kisses or first dates. Renji stopped and took off his hat to wipe his brow.

"It's funny. These last few days, I've felt that my memories would come back bit by bit. As the days wore on, I couldn't remember a thing." He paused. "When you told me your name, I recognized it. It's like in the back of my mind there's still a part of me that remembers. I can't deny how it made me feel. I know I'm just a petty criminal right now, but that's all I could think of doing. I put on a cold face to fit in, but I felt deep down that wasn't who I was. When you left that saloon, I could feel a knot in my stomach. It was almost like I had just fallen in love." He put his hat back on and rubbed his neck. "Sorry about what I said to you earlier."

Rukia chuckled. "It's alright Renji. I'm just relived you took it so well."

Renji smiled and he leaned up against a post. Rukia stepped up the few steps and turned around to face Renji, now almost the same height. He was cast in a bright light and appeared almost as a silhouette with the rising sun behind him. "Rukia, will you tell me everything about me?"

"Of course."

"Thank you." He looked down and kicked the dirt. He then looked back up at Rukia, took her head in his hand and pulled her to his lips. She wrapped her arms around him, liking the new height, and he wrapped his arms around her. They kissed each other for what seemed to be mere seconds before a spitting sound could be heard behind them. Renji turned around to find the two men he was with snicker at him.

"Ya gonna tell us who this is Red? Best we don't be keepin' secrets from each other."

Renji turned around, stepping in front of Rukia. "She's my girlfriend. She has been helping me remember who I am."

The other man spit. "We need ya Red. Ya can't run off on us now. We got a big heist on the train tomorrow. Ya can't be goin' back to ya old life."

Renji lowered his gaze. "Why not?"

"Ya know too much. We can't be havin' ya leave us just when things are 'bout to get tough."

"Too bad boys. Come on Rukia." Renji helped her down the steps and they began walking the same way the men came from.

"Nah, you ain't goin' nowhere." The man drew his gun. Renji took out his in an instant and they had their guns pointed at each other.

"Renji!"

"You really want to do this John?" Renji asked.

"Nah, but ya can't leave us."

"We are leaving and that's it. Now, put down your gun." Renji aimed it higher.

"Sure. Whatever you say." The man lowered his gun, but at the last second, pulled it back and shot. He hit Renji in the shoulder and Renji shot his gun right before dropping it to the ground. Rukia called out to him and noticed the other man kneeling. He had been shot in the stomach. The man yelled in agony as Renji could also be heard groaning in pain. The second man ran over and grabbed John, dragging him.

"We ain't done here. You either come by tomorrow and help us or we'll be after ya."

Renji smirked, "Looks like you'll be going alone."

The man spat at Renji and continued dragging John. Rukia pressed her hands on the wound and then looked around for a doctor's office. She saw it way at the end of the road and helped Renji up. They walked in silence slowly until they reached the doctors office bloody and parched. The doctor ran over to them. "Let me see the wound. Oh, it looks to have gone right through. Lay down here." The doctor walked into the other room and came back with some bandages and a bowl of water. Rukia made a mental note to make sure Renji takes some antibiotics when he gets home. Rukia faced the doctor.

"Will he be ok doctor?"

The doctor pulled and pushed on the shoulder, causing Renji to groan louder in pain. He then took the water and cleaned off the blood. After a few minutes of wound care, Renji was bandaged up and shirtless. His holster and other items laying on a table. The doctor never answered Rukia, but she knew the wound wasn't that bad. Rukia walked over to Renji and held his hand while the doctor left to clean up. They looked at each other. Renji's eyes were of forgiveness, while Rukia's were of longing. She gripped his hand tighter. The doctor came in wiping his hands. "You still staying at the inn Red?"

"Yeah."

"You should be good. Just be sure to rest and don't move too quickly or you might reopen the wound."

"Thanks doc. Renji stood up with help from the doctor and handed him some money. The doctor thanked him and Renji was out the door. They headed slowly to the inn where the owner's wife came rushing to them to see if they needed any help. Renji paid for three more nights as Rukia asked and they headed upstairs. Rukia was amazed at the furniture walking in, though she was only momentarily amazed as the reality of Renji's pain took over any thoughts. She laid him on the bed and put a towel under his shoulder. He grimaced in pain, but quickly calmed down. Rukia got some water and he took a much needed drink. She had a bowl of cool water and wrung out a towel to place on his head. She climbed into bed next to him and ran her hand over his chest.

"Is there anything more I can do Renji?"

"No, you've helped a lot. Sorry I got us in this mess."

Rukia shifted up to be closer to him and ran her hand down his face. "Don't worry about it. We are here now and that's all that matters." She put her head on his other shoulder and listened to the birds chirping outside. This was what she wanted. To be alone with the man she loves in a romantic setting. Sure the world outside was harsh and uninviting at times, but in this room, at this moment, they were together. Even with his wound, Renji felt a calm as well. He wrapped his arm around her and they both drifted off into a dream filled slumber.

Note: Thank you for reading. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Rukia woke to rain falling on the roof of the inn. It looked to be coming down quite a bit. She and Renji had spent all of yesterday inside. She tried to explain everything as best she could, but as expected, Renji didn't understand any of it. Renji agreed to take with him a piece of paper with a note written on it to the techs that were waiting on the other side when he came back. Rukia had written it last night and Renji had placed it in his jacket pocket to hold onto it when he crossed back. Rukia looked over and saw her sleeping boyfriend laying flat on his back. She cuddled up close to him and held her hand over his. She then remembered the night before while she was trying to write the letter.

"I think I'm done with it Renji."

"Ya gonna read it to me?"

"I could, but I don't want to startle you with the things I say. Just know that I told them that you lost your memories and they need to work on getting them back."

Renji groaned a reply and Rukia looked back down at the letter. Her hands began to tremble as she read the first line. "This is Rukia Kuchiki writing. My boyfriend, Renji Abarai has lost all of his memories. Please help." Rukia's head lowered. "I can't live without you by my side." She whispered to herself as she dropped the pen and began to sob. Renji heard the sobs and rushed over.

"Are you alright Rukia? Are you sore?"

Rukia tensed up. "I'm alright physically. Mentally not so much." She sniffled and nodded as Renji handed her a handkerchief. Renji pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

"You really aren't makin' this up, are you? We really are a couple."

"Renji, we spent all day in bed together. I wouldn't just do that with some stranger."

Renji opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. He knew that mentioning the saloon girls do it all the time would probably not go over too well. He closed his eyes and tried as hard as he could to concentrate on her smell, her voice, anything that he could to try and remember any part of his life before 4 days ago. He only drew blanks, but the actions of the last day floated back into his mind, causing him to clear his throat and shift in his chair.

"Renji, I won't be going back for another 3 days. Just try to remember this address I wrote down. Memorize it. The people you will meet will look strange, but give them that letter. They know who you are and where you and I live, so they can give you directions and guide you home. You don't have to look around or try and figure anything out, just take the directions and get home. Our place is close, so you only have to walk a short distance. Also, when you enter the doors to our place, go straight ahead and hit the button that looks like this." She drew an up arrow. "When the door opens, step inside and push the number 27. That's all you have to do. It will take you right to our apartment. You just walk out and head for the door at the end marked with our names on it." Renji looked uneasy. "It'll be alright." She put her hands over his. He let go of her hands quickly and hugged her tight. Rukia chuckled.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just your personality is quite different than what I'm used to. You are much more physical and don't give me little remarks with anything I say. I like this part of you."

Renji looked down. "Well, I'm a shell of a man. I'm only relying on instincts and whatever knowledge I do have. I know that I should treat a lady right."

Rukia smiled and got up from the desk. She took Renji's hand and led him back to the bed. They both sat down on the edge and then Rukia went to her knees and held Renji from behind. She could feel him sweating and breathing heavily. She pushed his hair behind his shoulder and kissed his neck. He shuttered at that and she smiled. "Well that's still the same." She told herself.

Rukia looked around for a clock as she woke from her daydream about the day before. She really was hoping that when Renji got back that he would still remember the last few days. She found the clock and saw that it read 7:09am. She sprang up and pushed on Renji. He groaned a few times, but Rukia was able to wake him up. "Get up Renji, you will be leaving in the next 5 minutes!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just get up and put your clothes on. You're heading back."

"Gimme 5 more minutes."

Rukia placed her foot near his groin. He groaned happily. "You get up now or I'll kick." Renji sprang up and was out of bed in 2 seconds flat.

"Alright, alright, I'm up. Don't scare a guy like that."

"Sorry, but you need to get dressed and be ready."

Renji was already mostly dressed by the time she had said that. As he put his belt on, he grabbed the letter in his pocket and tossed it on the bed.

"Hey, don't forget that."

"I won't, I won't."

Rukia was fully dressed now and looked in the mirror quick before she stood in front of Renji with the letter now in his hand. "Now what?"

"We wait. When it's time, you will leave here. I will stay for the next two days and then when I get back, I'll rush home. I'm sure you can find food and the bathroom on your own. Oh, the bathroom's inside, so just keep looking for it and press down the little silver handle each time." Rukia looked in thought for a while as she thought of other things.

"Rukia, I'm sure it'll be fine. It is rather exciting for me to experience the future. Most people don't get to do that."

Rukia looked up and smiled. "Yeah, we can only go back as well, so I've never experienced the future either." She looked at the clock and saw it was 7:14, time for him to go. She began seeing him become transparent and knew it was time.

"Whoa Rukia, it feel like I'm out in a lightning storm."

She began to tear up. "You're going back now Renji. Remember to hold tight onto the letter. Keep it in your hand. I will be back in a few days." She looked into his eyes. "I love you Renji." Renji smiled and opened his mouth, but he was gone. Rukia fell back onto the bed and cried. She rarely tells Renji she loves him, but she just didn't know how things were going to be when she got back. After several minutes there came a knock at the door.

"Miss Kuchiki, are you alright?"

She sniffled. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm coming out to get some air." She flattened her dress and opened the door. The inn worker looked with concern at her, but Rukia smiled and walked past. She went outside and saw that at that moment, there was a carriage going past with barred area in the back. Inside she saw the man from the other day that was with Renji. The man noticed her and his eyes widened and he gritted his teeth.

"You wench!" The man yelled out. "If it weren't for you, Red'd still be with us and we would've been long gone by now, but no. I had to get caught and Bobby had to be cuffed to a bar laying in the dang clinic bed. You will rot!"

Rukia was taken back for a minute, then she smiled. "Sorry for being such a thorn in your side. Enjoy your stay." She waved as the man spat at her as the carriage rolled towards the jail. She walked down the street and saw Orihime on the porch again. She walked casually over and stood in front of her.

"Oh Rukia, it's good to see you again."

"You too Orihime. I just wanted to let you know that Renji, or Red, has left. You can tell your husband to breath easy."

Orihime sighed. "That's good. The fights they got in were more bickering than anything. I think they actually were becoming good friends. It's a shame he left without saying goodbye."

Rukia smiled. "Oh, I'm sure you will see us again one day. I will be leaving in two days myself. I just wanted to say goodbye to you. Say bye to the kids for me too." She began walking away.

"Rukia, at least stay for lunch. My husband should be home soon."

Rukia turned around. "I don't want to be a bother."

"It's no bother at all! Please, come in and eat. My husband makes a good living as the sheriff. We eat well here."

Rukia chuckled. "So that flaming orange haired guy driving the carriage earlier was him." She thought. She walked inside and looked back at the inn before stepping inside.

The next two days flew by as she spent most of the time with Orihime and her family. She really enjoyed their company. She had asked the inn keeper to wake her at 7am if she wasn't already awake. The inn keeper then told her that there was a package for Renji, but that since he was gone, was wondering if she would take it to him. Rukia was confused as there was no mention from Renji of any packages. She took the small parcel and walked up to her room. Once inside she decided to just open it after being undecided for several minutes. Inside the package was jewelry. She gasped at the set. It was absolutely beautiful. There was a note inside. It read:

I have enclosed the jewelry you had ordered as well as the original photograph you had given. I already had the pieces on hand, so it was easy to pull together. You have yourself a fine looking woman. Take care of her and tell her Happy Birthday for me." Rukia started to tear up as she saw a picture of her enclosed. She looked on the back and saw that Renji had written a note:

Dear Mr. Smith, Please make my girlfriend some jewelry that you think would suit her. It's her birthday, and I want to give her something special. I will be staying at the inn. Please also find enclosed funds to pay for the work. Please have it to me in five days as I will be leaving town. Thank you.

Rukia held the package tight and quickly fell asleep covered in tears.

She woke up slowly the next morning and looked at the clock. It read 6:54. She got up and dressed. She made sure to grab the package and headed downstairs. She waved goodbye to the inn keeper and headed out of town. She took in the buildings and area around her the best she could. She really wanted to get back. She sprinted towards the house and ducked behind the porch to change. She put the dress on the clothes line and stood around, watching the sun rise. She finally felt the familiar feeling of being sent back and held her breath as she was hoping with all her might that when she returned, things were back to normal. She exhaled deeply and opened her eyes.

"Welcome back."

"Good to be back. Did Renji return?"

The tech nodded. "We have good news. His memories returned. Turns out one of us had accidentally given him two K.I.D implants and it must've short circuited something because as soon as they were out, he had remembered everything."

Rukia nearly fell out of the chamber and a tech held onto her to stable her. She could barely breath. She was so happy. "So...so does he remember being in the past?"

They both nodded. "He said to give you this letter. You better head home now."

Rukia thanked them and ran out of the place as fast as she could. As she was running home, she read the letter.

"Rukia, I hope that you made it back safely. I remember everything shorty. All of it. I will be waiting at home for you to return. I love you. Renji."

She sprinted now until she got to her apartment. She was dancing in the elevator and ran down the hall. When she burst through the door, it startled Renji, who was sitting on the couch. She ran in and flew into his arms. He spun her around, picked her up, and they kissed a deep and passionate kiss. She still had the package in her hand. Renji felt it and pulled away to see what it was.

"What's that? Oh it's the jewelry. I have no idea how that happened. You opened it though. "

"Sorry, you didn't mention it and I was too curious."

"Well Happy Birthday."

"Thank you Renji, I love it. But how could you not have known who I was if you had that picture?"

Renji sat her down. "I don't know. I think it must've fallen out of my pocket and someone gave it to John Smith. How did you get it?"

"The inn keeper gave it to me. They said when it was dropped off the person dropping it off said it was for a man that was just in town for a few days and had a girlfriend that looked like this and showed them the picture. It's all rather mysterious."

"It is. Well all I care is that I'm back baby."

They sat on the couch together and Renji took the necklace from the package and put it on Rukia. She Put the bracelet and earrings on and they walked over to the mirror in the bathroom. "It's perfect Renji, and now, very special."

"Just like you."

Rukia blushed and leaned against Renji. "Thank you." They shared a hug and Rukia was already looking forward to the next adventure together. Sure it was scary, but now they know what happened. "Where should we go next?"

Renji thought. "Somewhere with a great sunset. I want to share countless sunsets with you so that your thoughts at sunset will now be those of warmth and togetherness."

"Renji." She blushed and held him close. "That sounds great."

The end.


End file.
